Special Bond
by Pippy Reed
Summary: AR P&L Short fic. Little five year old Wyatt's nightmares have something behind them.


AR fic all about Charmed's P&L, They don't have powers in this fic they are just a normal happy couple.  
  
-:-  
  
Special Bond  
  
-:-  
  
Piper pulled the cookies out of the oven and placed them on the bench, she brushed her forehead with her forearm and took a deep breath. A pair of strong arms came up behind her and wrapped themselves around her waist, "You look like you're tired," her husband's voice said who had just come home from work.  
  
Piper turned around and placed her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him "I missed you," she told her husband.  
  
"I missed you too," her husband told her as she rested her head on his chest taking another deep breath.  
  
"Honey I think you need some rest. You were up all night with Wyatt that you never got a chance to sleep."  
  
"Leo, I have to make dinner."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll make something."  
  
"Leo you don't know how to cook."  
  
"I do so. Remember all those times I made you breakfast in bed?" Piper looked up at her husband and laughed, "What's so funny?" Her husband asked.  
  
"Leo that was breakfast, dinner is a lot different," Piper said then pulled away from her husband and returned her attention back to the cookies. Leo stood next to his wife as he stole a cookie and started eating it. "Wyatt!" Piper called, "Honey it's time for cookies." With that Leo and Piper's five years old son came running into the kitchen. Leo pick Wyatt up so he could get a cookie off the bench and placed him back on the floor, "So little man, how was your day?" Leo asked as Piper handed Wyatt a glass of milk.  
  
"It was good Daddy!" Wyatt said as he smiled at his father and tried to walk to the table with his glass of milk with his two hands holding it in hope it wouldn't fall.  
  
Leo and Piper looked at their only child as he ate his cookies and milk. After a while Leo turn his attention to Piper, "I was talking to Dr. Kimble today at work about Wyatt and I've booked him for appointment to visit him."  
  
Piper stop what she was doing and looked at her husband, "Leo why does Wyatt need to see Dr. Kimble?"  
  
"Piper you know what I'm talking about, Wyatt's nightmares, he been having them since he was two years old, maybe there more to it then just nightmares."  
  
"Leo he's only a kid."  
  
"Piper I know that and Dr. Kimble deals with kids too."  
  
"Leo he's a psychiatrist are you trying to tell me there is something wrong with our son?"  
  
"Piper there is nothing wrong with Wyatt but his nightmares are getting out of control to the point were he refuses to sleep at night. If we don't do something now I'm afraid it might get worse and then it will be to late." Piper ignored her husband and carried on her doing her work, she didn't like the idea of her little boy visit a psychiatris,t "Piper can we at least give it a try?" Leo asked.  
  
"And if it doesn't work?" Piper asked.  
  
"Then Wyatt will stop seeing him." Piper looked at her son at the table, then walked over to her husband and melted into his arms thinking about how Wyatt's nightmares had been out of control lately...  
  
-:-  
  
"Mommy why am I seeing Daddy's friend?" Wyatt asked as him and Piper walked down the hallway of the hospital to find Leo who had just finished work.  
  
"You going to visit him and just talk. He's the kind of doctor you talk to."  
  
"But Daddy is a doctor can't I talk to him?" Wyatt asked his mother.  
  
"Honey Daddy is not one of those doctors. See Dr. Kimble is a doctor you call a psychiatrist," just then Leo turn the corner, "Look there is Daddy."  
  
"Daddy!" Wyatt yelled as he let go of his mother's hand and ran to his father.  
  
"Hey there big guy," Leo said as he lifted his son up, "Hi," he said to Piper and kissed her. "So you ready?" he asked Piper.  
  
"As I'll ever be."  
  
-:-  
  
Leo, Piper and Wyatt were in the waiting room waiting for Dr. Kimble, "Dr. Wyatt, Ms. Halliwell Wyatt?" Dr. Kimble said as he came out, "And you must be Wyatt," Dr. Kimble said as he walked up to Wyatt, "You stay here for a while, while I talk with your mother and father," Dr. Kimble said to Wyatt.  
  
Wyatt nodded and then Leo and Piper followed Dr. Kimble into his office, "Take a seat Dr. Wyatt and Ms. Halliwell. So reason your son is here is because of his nightmares?" Dr. Kimble asked.  
  
"Yes," Leo said.  
  
"So how long has he been having them?"  
  
"Since he was about two."  
  
"What are they about, I mean anything reoccurring?"  
  
"He always said there a little girl about his age who wants to play with him," Piper said holding onto her husband's hand.  
  
"She keeps telling him he knows her, but Wyatt says he doesn't," Leo said.  
  
"Interesting, well I'll talk to your son and inform you of his progress. Right now you will both have a couple or hours free, enjoy it," Dr. Kimble said.  
  
-:-  
  
With the couple of hours Leo and Piper had free they decide to spend the time shopping, "Now you would look nice in this," Leo said as he showed Piper a sexy piece of lingerie.  
  
"Leo! Put that down!" Piper said as she blushed.  
  
"Come on Piper you would look beautiful and I'll be the only one looking, not that you will be wearing it for long," Leo whispered into Piper ears, "So pick out your size," Leo told Piper.  
  
"Leo!"  
  
"Come on pick out you size, I like the navy blue, I'll buy it and you can model it for me tonight," Leo winked at Piper.  
  
-:-  
  
A couple months went by and Wyatt was handling his nightmares much better he wasn't waking his parents up every time the little girl visits him in his dreams. "Hello Dr. Wyatt, Ms Halliwell, Wyatt," Dr. Kimble said as it was another one of Wyatt's, "I'll like to see all of you today,"  
  
Leo, Piper and Wyatt all walked into Dr. Kimble office. Leo and Piper took a seat with Wyatt between them, "Well Wyatt has that girl visited you in you dreams anymore?" Dr. Kimble asked.  
  
"No Dr. Kimble," Wyatt said.  
  
Dr. Kimble looked up at Leo and Piper, "The little girl who was in Wyatt's dreams said she was going to meet Wyatt very soon."  
  
"She did?" Piper questioned.  
  
"Yes, well that's what Wyatt says, she told Wyatt her name and said she will be there soon," Dr. Kimble said as he pulled out some notes, "Here it is Prudence Melinda, Wyatt said was her name." Leo and Piper looked at each other, "Is something wrong?" Dr. Kimble asked.  
  
Leo looked down at his son then at Dr. Kimble, "When Piper was pregnant with Wyatt we were expecting twins. When our children were born our little girl was still born," Leo told Dr. Kimble.  
  
"We named our daughter Prudence Melinda," Piper added.  
  
"So maybe Wyatt had some kind of bond with his sister?" Dr. Kimble said.  
  
Leo looked at Piper, "Wyatt didn't know he had a sister, we never mention it," Leo said  
  
"Well maybe Wyatt and your daughter share this special bond because they were in the womb together for nine months?" Dr. Kimble said...  
  
-:-  
  
That night Leo and Piper were in bed. Leo was reading, he then put down his papers and looked at his wife who was deep in thought... "What are you thinking about?" Leo asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
Piper looked at her husband "I was thinking about our little girl." Leo place what he was reading on the side table and pulled Piper into his arms, "Leo don't think it's weird our daughter visited her brother in his dreams?"  
  
"I guess it's that special bond they have," Leo said as he moved down to face his wife "Piper..."  
  
"Yeah Leo."  
  
Leo bushed the hair out of Piper's face and placed his hand on her neck "Have you visited your doctor, Dr. Kristin lately?" Leo asked.  
  
"Well I only visit her when I'm not well Leo."  
  
"I'll make appointment for you to see her, I'll come with you too," Leo said.  
  
"Why Leo?"  
  
"This may sound weird but you know how Wyatt said Melinda told him he will see her soon. Maybe she's back... as our child again," Leo said as he move his hand to Piper stomach.  
  
"You mean I could be pregnant?"  
  
"Well it makes sense..."  
  
-:-  
  
Two Year Later...  
  
"Melinda come over here sweetheart!" Leo yelled out to his daughter. Melinda ran over to her father with her little legs, she was 17 months. "Come here Daddy's little princess," Leo said as he picked his daughter up.  
  
"Leo!" Piper yelled as walked into the back yard with potato salad in a bowl and placed on the table.  
  
Leo place Melinda back on the ground, "Go and play with you brother," Leo told Melinda.  
  
Piper walked up to Leo, "How's it going cook?" Piper teased as Leo was cooking the BBQ.  
  
"Wonderful," Leo said as he kissed Piper, "I'm nearly done," Leo said as he kissed Piper again.  
  
"Eww Daddy!" Wyatt said as he saw his parents kissing. Piper broke away from Leo.  
  
"So you guys hungry?" Piper asked Wyatt and Melinda.  
  
"Yes Mom," Wyatt said.  
  
"Take your seat and your father will sever us dinner soon," Piper said and then looked back at Leo, "I hope."  
  
Before Piper could leave to take a seat with her children Leo grabbed her and pulled into his arms, "Getting a bit smart are we?" Leo said as he kissed Piper again.  
  
Wyatt took at seat with his sister and then looked back at his parents kissing "Dad what are you doing to Mom?" Wyatt yelled.  
  
I'm kissing her can't you see?" Leo yelled back to his son and carried on kissing Piper.  
  
Wyatt and Melinda looked at each other and giggled, "Leo I think your children are hungry," Piper said as she pulled away from him.  
  
"So am I," Leo said as he grabbed her.  
  
"Leo not here your children will see," Piper said with a laugh, "We can finish this later, you know when Wyatt and Melinda are fast asleep," she said as she winked at him, "Hurry up lets got and eat," Piper said as she grabbed her husband's arm and walked to the table,  
  
Leo kissed Piper on the lips, "I love you gorgeous," he said.  
  
"I love you too handsome."  
  
"Come on guys time to eat," Leo said to his children has he placed a plate full of BBQ in front of them and they enjoy their summer dinner as a family.  
  
They were the Prefect Family.  
  
The End  
  
A/N Just one more thing. I'm so PISSED off over the break up of Piper and Leo. It's just wrong! What were the writers thinking? I'm still thinking which one I wanna kill first Aaron Spelling or Brad Kern. I mostly watch the show because of Leo & Piper! 


End file.
